


他

by Oath_of_Void



Series: SHe [10]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Female Suzaku
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oath_of_Void/pseuds/Oath_of_Void
Summary: 单性转。零镇以后的故事。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: SHe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762774
Kudos: 4





	他

**Author's Note:**

> 本系列完。

她的轮椅靠近了门禁，她的视网膜扫描通过了核验。门向她敞开了，呈现在她面前的是ZERO专属的休息间。外间的陈设很平常，有会客用的桌椅，有连接中控室可供通讯的屏幕，有空着一半的书架，里头松散地堆着些杂书。ZERO本人不在这里，至少不在平时会用来待客的地方。尽管有权限进入这里的人恐怕只有个位数，但ZERO也不会在个位数人面前轻易放下防备。

年轻的女皇左右张望了一阵，把目光转向了通往里间的另一道门。她试探着让轮椅滚动过去，有些费劲地抬高了手，摁到了门边的通话装置上。“我可以进去吗？”她对着黑色的面板问。那端没有回话，片刻过后门直接向她敞开了，回应她的并不是平时为人们所知的“ZERO的声音”。

“请便。”一个慵懒柔和的女声说，“我暂时没有什么别的事务要处理。”

她像是刚醒来不久，声音还有些低哑。娜娜莉驱着轮椅进入里间时，她正从那张平日里普通小憩或连日忙活无法归家时会用到的床铺上支起身。她没有使用被单或薄毯，被她盖在身上保暖用的是ZERO那面标志性的长披风。它从她肩头滑下来，露出她未经遮挡的肩臂线条与藏在黑色无袖衫内的、柔软隆起的胸脯形状。她坐起来倚在床头，手掌还抚着那面披风的领口边缘，面上还余留着几分困倦，眼神也异常柔和。她让披风继续盖在她的膝上，手腕压着它的一角，好像那东西本身带着某种令她安心的气息，而她下意识地在寻求那份慰藉。

“你的意思是你今天可以休息了。”娜娜莉说。女人轻轻眨了下眼，随后耸了下肩膀。她的眼神还在逐渐凝聚的过程中，她的思绪也在从某个不为人所知的梦里逐步回到现实。

“不好说，万一接下来有紧急传呼就不行了。”她说，“中华联邦周边地区和欧洲西部近来都冒出了不少联络信，我也不知道今天下午会不会再来两次。”

她抬起一只手来，将散乱的长发抓到肩后，以手指代替梳齿简单地理了理，叫几绺翘起的末梢平顺下去。她一直没有剪掉这头长发，即使它们肯定给她的日常起居和假面生活添了不少麻烦。娜娜莉也只能由照片来回顾她过去留着利落短发时的模样。门在轮椅后方关拢了，床上的女人也终于站了起来。“不过现在应该还是能稍微歇一会儿的。”她说。她将披风留在床沿，迈出光裸着的修长双腿。“你要留久一点吗？我可以去泡茶。”

“我打扰到你了吗？”娜娜莉看着她隐约残留的倦色，又看了眼那面被她拢在膝头的披风，“如果你想要多留一点私人空间……”

“当然没有。”女人说，“我并不需要多少私人空间，只要留出的这一点儿能将保密性一直维持下去就好。”

她微笑了一下，眉眼间舒展开几许温柔。在娜娜莉辨识出苦涩的成分之前，她已经转过身去，走向了一旁的立柜。她从柜架上挑选了茶叶，用饮水机注上热水，转过头来问前来拜访的女皇是否需要多添点什么配料。娜娜莉摇了摇头，她便将茶杯连底托一道暂时搁置在床头柜上，等候着茶叶在水中慢慢舒展开。

她只穿了那件打底背心，和一条同色的底裤。她半裸露着的身体伤痕累累，她包裹起来的部分凸显出恰到好处的曲线。她的躯干没有过度消瘦或丰腴，她的肢体结实而有力，她的胸腰线条傲人而柔美，而这一切都是不会为外人所见的。一个秘密，关乎过去曾作为枢木朱雀而活的女人本身。她的样貌、名字与回忆都被封锁在狭小的一隅里了，能够启开这重壁障的人寥寥无几。

她在泡好茶之后便叠起双臂，抄在胸乳下方，重新坐回了床沿。娜娜莉让轮椅挨在了她的身边，伸手去摸了摸那面披风的边角。“我觉得差不多是时候清洗一下了。”衣冠不整的女人心不在焉道，“好在还有备用的。”她看上去兴致不高，也许是因为每清洗一次这些制服的套件，属于原主的气息就会再减淡几分。她又将手指搭在它的边角上了，一下接一下地摩挲光滑的表层。娜娜莉看着她的指尖，她的指甲修得短而齐整，没有点上多余的色彩。她的脸孔也一样素净，就像她藏在黑纱下的时候。

“我最近在想，我其实没有亲眼见过那个ZERO。”娜娜莉对她说。

女人半闭着眼，没有应声。她再度倚靠回床头，将一条腿搭在了床铺上。她打着卷的褐发从肩头散落下来，略显凌乱之余衬得她的面容有几分清瘦憔悴。茶似乎已经泡开了，清香开始弥散，然而一时间谁也没有去理会那袅袅上升的雾气。

“我看了一些影像资料。”娜娜莉接着说，“关于他的报道，他在公众面前活动时的录像，讲话回放与当时的行动预测分析。我想知道他在大众眼中的形象是怎样的，于是我去看了看。”她顿了一顿，思及她所见到的种种。她的双眼在黑暗中封闭了太久，错过了这些年间几乎所有兄长予她的温柔神情，能被她窥探到的也只有存在于阿什弗德的“兰佩路基”的回忆存档，以及关于ZERO的种种记录了。通过记录去还原一个曾经活过的人这种事总归还是有些局限性，能够弥补的缺憾终究是少数，但也好过完全没有。女人的眼睑颤了一颤，深色的眼睫轻轻抖动着。娜娜莉搭上她的手背，捕捉到一股细弱的悲哀。“我觉得你们还是有些不同。”娜娜莉说。

“有些事我永远没法做到和他一样的程度。”女人说。她将头歪向一侧，望着挂在衣帽架上的制服部件，以及那张标志性的面具。娜娜莉握了一下她的手指，试图对着她调整出一抹笑来，然而她们的话题并没有多少能予人希冀与力量的成分。

“我不是想要让你自责。”娜娜莉说，“我是在说，他作为ZERO时是在做他自己。他去做他想要做的事，他去走他认为正确的道路，他发出他能够发出的声音。他隐瞒了身份，他戴着面具，可是他主张的理想从来都是他本来的理想。”她还是叹了口气。她如实地道出了自己的感受，而她所认知到的这份事实并不令人愉快。

“你不一样。”她说，“你是在成为他。”

及至此时，那女人反而又一次笑了起来。“这就是只有我能做到的事了。”她轻快地说，“因为我很清楚他是怎样的一个人。”她站起身，伸展手臂，将茶水送到前来拜访的女皇手里。她反搭上年轻女皇的手背，简单而有效地予她以温存和陪伴，就像在她无数个与黑暗相伴的日夜间她的兄长所做的。茶水晾到了合适的温度，不至于烫嘴也没有完全凉下来，因为没有加料而略显清苦。泡茶的人舒展开眉梢，声音却变得更加低沉了。

“对于我来说，也不是什么不好的结局。”她说。

娜娜莉怔怔望着她。女人从轮椅前起了身，她将脸侧转向衣帽架，她用目光去描摹一个英雄的模样。光辉表显于外，唯有填充这空壳的人藏匿在更暗的地方。然而女皇知道她所谈的并非虚妄的荣誉，并非群人的欢呼，并非集聚而来的信仰。她只是在谈论他。

她在更晚的时候收到联络，要她去三层的分会议室一趟。她在应答时拾起变声器，发出的便是一个死去的幽灵的声音。她脱下上衣，束紧柔软的胸脯，叫重新着衣后的躯干变得有如男性般平坦。她扎起披散的长发，将它们挽到一起，能够正常地藏进全包裹式的面具里。她用长手套覆上温暖柔软的指尖，她拉起面罩遮住脆弱的颈项，然后是淡色的嘴唇。她终于扣上面具，叫翠色的眼睛也消失在了人为的遮挡后方。她做这些时是有条不紊的，动作轻缓柔和，像是每触碰到身体的一部分便多回忆起些什么。有些事是只有她能做到的，因为她熟知那个人，因为她认得清他们之间的每一处差异，只有这样她才能将这些全都复现出来。他们必然互相依偎着描摹过彼此的形廓，紧扣过手指，梳整过发梢，肢足躯干都交叠在一起，在亲吻中让欢笑与泪水都消弭了。那个填补了她也让她失去的男人，那个令她用心记挂着的、在她心口上留下空洞的男人，那个陪伴过她的、爱过她的男人，那个离开她的、再也无法回来的男人，那个人将余下的全部都托付给她，而她接受了。

她最后裹上披风，叫那个人遗留下的影子与她叠合在一起。她整装完毕，她作为ZERO而昂首阔步地走出门去。她成为了他。

“我们该走了。”他说。他平视着前方，没有人看得到他真实的表情。


End file.
